The Past Never Forgets
by daliastorm456
Summary: HilKai, Hilary gets offended by something Tyson said, she gets her old team back together to beat Tyson's in the tournement.Yes Hil can beyblade!
1. Chapter 1

_This is placed a year after G Revolution. Max and Ray are on the team again. Daichi isn't in this one._

They Don't Get It

Chap. 1

Hilary, Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny were in the park practicing. It was Max against Ray.

"Come on Ray you're gonna have to try harder if you u want to beat me," taunted Max.

"Please I'm just getting warmed up," Ray replied. _Bang, Bang, bang. _Gunshots were fired at them. Hilary and Kai jumped down, everyone followed her in suit. The shooters speeded off. Everyone got up.

"What was that?" asked Tyson.

"Let's get back to practicing," Kai said quickly.

"Or we could go back home," said Kenny looking around, "What if they come back?" Everyone agreed and headed to Tyson's house.

_The next day………_

Tyson and the gang were practicing and Hilary was nagging at Tyson.

"Tyson you need to concentrate or you'll never get that move down!" Hilary yelled.

"I know Hilary! Maybe if you stop yelling I could!" Tyson yelled back.

"Okay let's just break and calm down u guys," Kenny said getting in between them. They started to go inside Tyson went in first and sat down with his foot out. Hilary didn't see his foot and tripped over it. Tyson laughed hysterically.

"What is your problem Tyson?" Hilary asked, "You know that isn't funny."

"Isn't that where you belong? On the ground?" Tyson asked.

"That was a reflex action in the heat of the moment. And you're just plain rude and wrong to bring that up," Hilary said.

"Well if you don't like it then leave! You're no good to us anyways!" Tyson said getting up. Hilary slapped him and said,

"You'll be very sorry," and left. Everyone looked at Tyson.

"What?" he asked.

"That really wasn't necessary Tyson," Ray said.

"Nice job idiot," Kai said getting up and walking out the door. Tyson just sighed and looked out the window.

Meanwhile Kai was following Hilary, until she noticed.

"What Kai?" Hilary asked stopping.

"You know Tyson didn't mean that," said Kai.

"Yeah, I knew," she said.

"So, why did you get all offended?" he asked.

"Because when I was little my dad got shot over saving my life. So now I feel horrible every time shooting happening," Hilary explained, "Besides I know I'm annoying to you guys. I shouldn't even be here."

"Hil-,"

"Don't Kai, I'm not going back there, ever," said Hilary and she walked away.

"That isn't what I was going to say," Kai said sighing.

_So what do you guys think? No flames please just constructive criticism and comments. Thanks this is my first Hil/Kai fic. So yeah. I hoped you guys liked it! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Okay so here's the next chapter. It's not very good as the first one though._

_Bang._

Hilary stormed into her room angrily.

"What gives Tyson the right? I belong on the ground? Who does he think he is?" Hilary rambled on and on as she paced back and forth. Then she sat down on her bed deep in thought. After awhile of thinking she smirked, took out her suitcase, and started to pack.

"MOM! I'm ready to go," Hilary yelled putting her suitcase in the trunk of her mom's car. Her mom came outside, got in the car, and they drove off.

"Now Hilary are you sure you want to do this?" Her mom asked when they pulled up to the airport. Hilary sighed.

"Yes. But don't worry Mom, I'll be back for the World Championships in a few months," she said.

"Okay honey I'll miss you!" Her mom said hugging her.

"Bye mom! I'll when I get off the plane!" Hilary said walking away.

_Meanwhile at the Granger dojo……………_

"Tyson you really should go to Hilary's house and apologize, like now!" Ray said.

"Uh you're so fustrating!" Tyson grumbled, "But I guess I'll go over there." He got up and walked out the door.

"Think we should follow him?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah," Ray said getting up and walking out the door with Max, Kenny, and Kai following close behind. When they all got to Hilary's house Hilary's mom answered,

"I'm sorry she's at the airport."

"Why is she at the airport?" Tyson asked.

"Oh she's going to stay with a couple of her old friends in Italy," her mom said.

"ITALY!" they all screamed.

"When does her flight leave?" Max asked.

"In like 10 minutes," her mom said looking at her watch.

"Crap! Come on guys we gotta catch her before she boards that flight!" Tyson said.

"The airport is like 20 minutes away. Face it guys, Hilary's gone," Kenny said.

_In Italy's airport……………_

Hilary was just getting off her plane and was looking around for someone when she saw him.

"JOSH!" she yelled. A boy is an orange baseball cap turned around smiling.

"Hey Hil!" he yelled back. Hilary ran up to him and they hugged, long and hard.

"Well I must say your phone call surprised me," Josh said letting go.

"Things were just getting to hectic back in Japan," Hilary said.

"Ah, got it," Josh said putting an arm around her shoulder. "So, show me which bag is yours and we can go. The rest of the team has missed you."

"Good because I missed them too," Hilary said putting an arm around his waist. They walked off.

_So was it good or not? I'm working on the third chapter at the moment so I'll update soon. Review please! Cheers!_


End file.
